


Ouija

by showtiime



Series: Jamilton College Adventures [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M, Messing with ghosts, Ouija Board, Thomas regrets everything, because Alexander is very smart, so does Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/pseuds/showtiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander invites all of his friends over for a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouija

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by my sister and her boyfriend because they got an ouija board and made me play it with them. it wasn't that scary tbh, the only thing scary to me was the fact they made me sit next to a mirror.
> 
> dark room + candle light + ghosts + mirror? no thank you.
> 
> anyways enjoy whatever this is

Thomas is overjoyed for Alexander, now that he's finally made up with Laurens and Lafayette. The only thing he's not excited about is that even though they made up with _Alexander_ , they still hate _him_.

"Hate is a strong word," Alexander told him when he made a comment about it, but Thomas isn't so sure. What he _does_ know for sure is that Laurens doesn't like him, and although he and Lafayette aren't necessarily _enemies_ , they aren't best friends either.

Still, Thomas is happy for Alexander, and since they're now officially dating, he knows that he'll have to at least try to have some acquaintance with them (and the rest of his friend group) that isn't based on hatred. Which is why he suggests that they all hang out sometime.

When Alexander agreed, Thomas expected that they'd go see one of the new movies at the theatre, or go out for coffee. If they were really gonna push it, they might even hang out at either Thomas's or Lafayette's apartment in town.

What Thomas didn't expect was to be called down to Alexander's dorm to summon the fucking devil.

"Don't be so dramatic," Alexander says with an eye roll as Thomas glares at him. He's sitting on the floor with an ouija board flat on the ground in front of him, holding the planchette. On his right sits Laurens and Lafayette, while on his left is Eliza. On the beds, Burr sits on his own with James, while Hercules and Peggy watch from Alexander's. Burr doesn't look so enthusiastic, but everyone else is practically lit with excitement.

" _Everyone_ here wants to poke fun at demons?" Thomas continues, shaking his head at their thrilled expressions. "Y'all are fucking _insane_."

" _I_ don't want to be here," Burr says, voice tinged with annoyance. "I just need to make sure these idiots don't try and tempt Satan into our dorm."

"We're still gonna make you play, though," Alexander says.

"That sounded really creepy, Alex," Peggy laughs. Alexander shrugs and puts the planchette on the board.

"Oh well." Clapping his hands together, Alexander says, "Alright! First game is gonna be me and Thomas, who else wants in?"

"Dibs!" Laurens calls, leaning forward to put his hands on the planchette.

"Same!" Eliza calls, copying John's movements.

"Uh, someone else can take my place for the first round," Thomas says with a shake of his head. "I'm really not one for games that summon demons."

Alexander lifts an eyebrow, then smirks. "Awww, I think someone's scared," he says, sharing amused glances with Laurens and Eliza. "Thought you didn't believe in ghosts?"

"I don't, you asshole!" he sighs with exasperation. "I just... I don't know."

"Come on! One game?" Alexander begs.

Thomas gives a pleading look to James, hoping that his friend will rescue him, but James seems to misinterpret it as he stands up with a sigh, saying, "I doubt there's enough room for me to play the first game, but I'll do the next one if you do this one."

Resisting the urge to give a frustrated growl, he sits on the opposite side of Alexander, with Eliza on his right and James taking the spot on his left. Lafayette stands up so they all have room, taking the spot James previously occupied on Burr's bed.

"Okay, nice!" Alexander says with a grin, quickly standing up and running over to turn off the light. The second the room is engulfed in darkness, a small flame comes up from a lighter Alexander is holding. Cheers erupt from Eliza, Peggy, Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules, while Burr groans out a quiet, "Oh, god," and Thomas takes a hand off the planchette to facepalm.

Going over to the desk and picking up a few candles Thomas didn't notice when he got here, Alexander lowers the flame to their wicks and allows them to catch fire. Once the room is illuminated by the small light, Alexander takes his seat and clears his throat.

"Alright, guys, some quick rules," he starts. "We can't act stupid or rude when doing this, like, mock or cuss out the ghost." He gives Hercules and Thomas a pointed look. Hercules put a hand over his chest in mock offense while Thomas huffs and rolls his eyes.

"If it starts moving the planchette between the four corners, starts to make a figure eight over and over, starts counting down from the numbers or goes through the alphabet, we gotta force it to goodbye," he continues. "We can ask whatever we want, except questions about God, when we die, or where to find buried treasure."

Thomas bursts out laughing at that. At Alexander's glare, he says, "Why the fuck can't we ask about treasure? Is the demon a fucking pirate or something?"

"Where did you even get these rules?" Hercules asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"A reliable source," Alexander says.

"Also known as some random internet website," Eliza says.

"Would you guys just take this seriously?" Alexander says with an irritated huff. As the room quiets down and Thomas puts his hands back on the planchette, Alexander clears his throat and calls out, "Spirits! This is a safe place!" Thomas muffles a snort at his serious voice, and after another glare to quiet him, Alexander asks, "Are there any spirits with us right now?"

After a few seconds, the planchette starts to move to the 'yes'. Laurens, Eliza, and Alexander light up with huge grins while Thomas shares a skeptical look with James. He looks quickly at the others to see Hercules wrap Peggy in a protective embrace, Lafayette watching the board with a sinister look due to the candle light, and Burr on his stomach at the edge of his bed to get a clear view of what's happening.

"Okay," Alexander continues. "What is your name, spirit?"

It takes a few seconds again before the planchette starts to move again, Alexander saying the letters out loud as it slowly spelling out N-I-C-O-L-E.

"Nicole," Eliza states as it finishes, then gives a slight hum. "Nice name."

"When did you die?" John asks, throwing a grin at Lafayette over his shoulder. As the planchette moves to the numbers, John is the one to say them outloud, "1-9-8. 1-9-8?" He asks it with confusion, sharing a look with Alexander and Eliza.

"Maybe it meant sometime in the 1980s?" Eliza says, shrugging.

"Oh, so we can ask shit about when it died, but not about treasure," Thomas deadpans with an eye roll. "You'd think it'd be more sensitive to-"

"Should Jefferson shut up?" Alexander asks, speaking over Thomas. The planchette moves over to 'yes', and everyone laughs at that, even Burr. "Would you look at that!" Alexander exclaims with a grin.

"You totally fucking moved it," Thomas grumbles, hiding a smirk.

"Shhh, the ghost has given its opinion on you talking, remember?" James says, poking his shoulder.

"You should shut up, too," Thomas retorts, nudging him back.

"I got a question!" Eliza interrupts before James can respond. "Are you a good spirit?"

Everyone waits silently as it moves the planchette over to 'no'. Alexander looks up with an intruiged expression as he looks between the suddenly unsure group that is playing.

"Very funny, Alex," Peggy says, leaning out of Mulligan's grip to swat the back of his head.

"I swear on Thomas's life, that wasn't me," Alexander says, earning an indignant, "Hey!" from said man.

"Should we move it to goodbye?" Eliza asks.

"Wait, not just yet!" Laurens exclaims. Leaning forward as if to speak at the board, he asks, "Are you a demon?"

The planchette moves over to 'yes', and then begins to move in random patterns over the letters and numbers.

The group is silent as they stare at the board, and then at each other.

"Say goodbye, everyone!" Alexander suddenly says, forcing it over to goodbye. Everyone calls out their own enthusiastic farewells as the planchette is moved. Looking up with a grin, Alexander asks, "Well, who's next?"

"I'm good," Thomas huffs, slapping a hand over James's shoulder. "Jemmy, however, offered to be part of the next group."

"Fuck no!" he says, shrugging Thomas's hand off. "I do _not_ want to fuck with any demons, thank you very much."

"C'mon! You promised!" Thomas complains, shoving him forward and forcing his hands on the planchette.

"I guess I'll go again," Eliza says, shifting on her stomach and putting her hands on the planchette next to James.

"Laf, you should go next, too," John says, moving to grab Lafayette's arm and then attempting to pull him off the bed.

"No thank you, _mon amour_ ," he laughs, pulling out of his grip. "I'll do the last game."

"I'll go if Herc does!" Peggy says, grabbing Mulligan's hand and jumping off the bed. Hercules takes Alexander's spot with Peggy on his right, sitting next to Eliza and James. Thomas stands up and takes their place on Alexander's bed, Alexander following after him once everyone is sitting to do the same.

"Burr, you wanna go after them?" Alexander offers as Thomas pulls Alexander against his chest.

"I am not going to help summon another damn demon in this dorm," Aaron grumbles in response. As Alexander laughs at that, Mulligan clears his throat.

"Okay, I call asking the first question!" he says. Then, looking at Alexander, he asks, "Does it count as rude if I ask the ghost to do a rap battle with me?"

Alexander snorts a laugh, then says, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does."

"Damn," Hercules mutters with disappointment. Then, he sits up taller and attempts to repeat Alexander's earlier words, "Alright, spirits! This is a safe place and whatnot, we just wanna ask some questions. Are you a good ghost?"

Almost immediately, the planchette moves over to 'no'. Aaron breathes a sigh of frustration while Thomas hugs Alexander closer to him. The action brings a grin to Alexander's face, and he whispers as he tilts his head back to stare at Thomas, "Are you gonna protect me from the scary ghosts?"

"Maybe," he replies with his own smirk, "but if the devil comes through that board and demands a sacrifice, I'm leaving you."

"So romantic," Alexander mutters with a kiss to his neck.

Thomas simply hums in response, shifting so Alexander could fit perfectly between his legs. Alexander continues kissing his neck until he realizes they're missing Mulligan's questions, then he moves his mouth away and huddles further in his arms.

"Steffan!" Peggy calls out excitedly as the planchette stops moving. Thomas was confused for a second, until he catches on that they asked for a name.

Hercules opens his mouth to ask another question, before James points on, "You're supposed to move it to goodbye when it says it's a bad ghost, y'know."

"No way, this is fun," Hercules replies with a grin. "How old are you?" He pauses as the planchette moves over to the numbers 2-1.

"Aww, that's sad," Eliza says, sounding genuinely upset.

"Can you give us a sign that you're here?" Peggy asks.

There isn't any movement from the planchette for about thirty seconds, and Thomas is about to call bullshit, before it slowly moves over to 'yes'. Immediately after it settles over its answer, a candle goes out.

Dead silence. The group looks at each other uncomfortably and with slight fear. Thomas's grip on Alexander had loosened from his surprise, and he's wondering if Lafayette or even Burr had blown out the candle. Before he can ask them, though, Alexander twists around and grabs Thomas and gives a loud yell of, " _Brragh!_ "

Thomas gives an unmanly shriek as he jumps, falling backwards on the bed. It scares Peggy and Laurens, who both give small screams while Eliza and James only startle. Hercules, Lafayette, and Burr are too busy laughing at Thomas to be scared.

Once Thomas sits up, feeling his face heat from embarrassment, he punches Alexander's shoulder. "I hate you, you asshole," he snaps.

Alexander giggles and tries to snuggle his way back into Thomas's arms, but Thomas huffs and crosses his arms.

"That was adorable," Eliza says behind her hand, unable to control her own laughter.

"Lord, I have never laughed so fucking hard in my life," Hercules wheezes, a hand over his chest with his other still on the planchette.

"I am actually crying, that was fucking amazing," Peggy says, laughing as she wipes her eyes.

Thomas groans in exasperation at everyone's laughter, bringing up his knees and hiding his face behind his legs. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he grumbles, "I hate all of you."

"Oh, _mon ami_ , we are just having fun!" Lafayette says, a grin evident in his voice. "Now Herc, move it to goodbye, I want a turn. Perhaps the spirits will be kind to a loving Frenchman!"

Thomas looks up at Lafayette, surprised for just a second that he called him his friend. He decides not to mention it, though, and instead relaxes as Hercules moves away to make room for Lafayette. They drag Aaron down to the floor with them and try to get him to play, to which he responds with by walking out of the room with an annoyed sigh and, "Have fun with your demon board!"

Lafayette ends up playing the last game with Peggy, Eliza, and John. Thomas is still annoyed with Alexander for scaring him, but he finds he can't be mad anymore when Alexander moves his way back into his arms, curling up against him while Lafayette asks his questions.

Finally getting a spirit that claims to be good, they allow the game to go on longer. Lafayette asks its name, where its from, and if it has ever been to France. He gives an excited squeak when it moves over to yes, and begins to ask all sorts of questions relating to it.

Once Alexander's clock reads 11:08 PM, they decide to wrap it up. "Don't want to have nightmares tonight," Eliza says as they move it to goodbye. The group mutters their agreement.

Lafayette stands up with the planchette and board, walking over to Alexander. "Here you go," he says with a bright grin. Patting Thomas on the arm, he says, "This was fun. We should do it again sometime, yes?"

Thomas gets over another jolt of surprise that goes through him quickly, and smiles back at Lafayette. "Maybe we shouldn't summon the devil next time," he says.

Lafayette chuckles in agreement. "That is true. Perhaps we will visit a simple café?" At Thomas's agreeing nod, he beams. "Sounds like a plan! Come on, John!" He waves his boyfriend over, who follows after him while saying his own goodbyes to Alexander and Thomas.

"I ought to get back to my own dorm," Hercules says, standing up. Wriggling his eyebrows at Thomas, he says, "Feel free to stay here as long as you want."

Trying to tamper down the heat in his cheeks, he mutters, "Fuck off, Mulligan."

He flashes a smirk at them and follows after Laurens and Lafayette. Eliza stands up with Peggy, who wave kindly at Alexander and Thomas as they leave. Thomas waves back with his own grin, happy that they seem a lot more friendly towards him.

"I better be on my way, too," James says. "Thanks for having me over, Alexander."

Alexander smiles and nods. "It's no problem, James." With one final nod, he exits the dorm, leaving Alexander and Thomas alone.

It's quiet for a few seconds before Alexander shifts to face him. "That went well," Thomas says softly, resting his forehead against Alexander's.

"I told you they'd like you," he replies with a smile. "Y'know, now that you guys are friends, you and Lafayette can bond over your obsessions with France."

"Shut up," he mutters, bringing his mouth down to brush lightly against Alexander's, just barely a kiss. Before he can get distracted, he says, "I should probably leave soon, too. Before Burr comes back."

"He's probably hanging out with Theodosia right now, we should have plenty of time," Alexander says, connecting their lips with force. He presses against him before Thomas can protest, whimpering softly into the kiss. Thomas finds his willpower breaking as he leans back against the headboard, pulling Alexander on top of him.

Another few minutes passes, their kissing growing more heated, and Thomas finds his hand trailing to Alexander's belt. Before he can unbuckle it, though, the door swings open and a blurred figure steps into the room.

Thomas doesn't feel like pulling away though, and Alexander doesn't seem to either. Before Thomas can make a decision, he hears a shocked gasp followed by a frustrated, "God fucking damn it, Alex!"

Alexander lifts his head to break the kiss, leaving Thomas feeling instantly cold. He attempts to drag him back down by a guiding hand on his neck, but Alexander doesn't give in. "Thought you'd be gone a little longer, sorry," Alexander murmurs with a grin, having no real remorse in his tone.

Burr rolls his eyes as Thomas pecks Alexander's lips one more time, finally deciding that he should leave. "It's getting close to midnight, and I have morning classes," he says, gently pushing Alexander off of him. Straightening his outfit and hoping his arousal isn't obvious, he gives a smirk as he walks to the door. "See you later, Burr. Goodbye, Alexander."

He hears an irritated huff from Burr and an amused chuckle and goodbye from Alexander as he closes the door, then he starts the walk back to his dorm.

Once he reaches it, he sees Hercules sitting at the desk with papers in front of him. Looking at Thomas as he walks inside, he laughs at the sour expression Thomas wears. "Cockblocked?" he asks.

" _Stop_ ," Thomas whines, flopping face down on his bed with a groan. "Shouldn't Burr know how to knock?"

Hercules snickers. "He has to knock on the door to his own dorm?" he asks with amusement.

"Yes." Thomas voice comes out muffled, and he moves to lie his head on the pillow.

After a few minutes of silence, Hercules asks, "So, you believe in all that ghost stuff?"

Thomas laughs. "No, I know somebody had to be moving the planchette," he mutters.

Hercules snorts another laugh. "It was pretty funny hearing you scream, though-"

Thomas whips his head in his direction with a glare. "You will _never_ speak of that again." Hercules is still laughing, though, and Thomas gives up after another twenty seconds of endless laughter, burying his face back in his pillow. "This is bullying," he grumbles at him through the fabric.

"Lighten up," Hercules says, standing up and clapping a hand on his shoulder. Then, more seriously, "You should get some sleep."

He can't protest. "Yeah, I'll do that," Thomas says, shifting to hs side. He does feel tired, although he's still mad at Burr for interrupting him and Alexander.

"Try not to have any nightmares."

"Back at you."

Hercules looks at his papers on the desk. "Too late for that," he huffs, sitting back down at the desk. He turns off the main light for Thomas, although he does turn on the small lamp on the desk so he can continue working.

Thomas closes his eyes. He's slightly aware that he's not exactly comfortable, having forgotten to change into his pajamas, but he doesn't feel like getting up and rummaging around his drawer for a pair. He instead allows his mind to drift in his tired state, then mentally cringes as he remembers his reaction when Alexander scared him. _I hate him so fucking much_ , a part of him growls.

 _No, you don't_ , another part sings to him, almost mockingly.

 _No, I don't_ , he agrees with himself, that being his last coherent thought as he sinks further into his bed, falling asleep.


End file.
